Fanon:Batwoman Triton
Annelise Triton (a.k.a. Batwoman Triton) is a playable resident in my player stories in The Sims 2 in my custom neighbourhood Washdowncreek. She is the roommate and slave of the Mannequin Dr. Agent J. Triton and his daughter Gothic Agent Triton and his sidekick Messenger of Doom Triton. She is also the fellow slave of Helena Triton. Batwoman is voiced by Gerri Lawlor and is 29 days from being an Elder. Despite her "Criminal Mastermind" outfit, Batwoman is actually a very heroic sort of Sim. Most of the first Sims I created in Washdowncreek use at least one accessory that can't be accessed without cheats. When I created Batwoman, I had no idea what sort of character she was going to be, which is why her costume does not accurately represent her character. I saw the outfit and thought "That looks interesting, I have to create a Sim with that outfit". So that was Batwoman. I gave her red hair pulled back with a platinum barrette, green eyes, light skin and dark lipstick - like Lilith Pleasant. Batwoman moved to Washdowncreek in late December 2011 along with the Sales-Clerk Helena. At some point in 2012 she and Helena were captured and enslaved by Dr. Agent J. Triton each against their will. Batwoman did not approve of Agent J.'s treatment, knowing that he was a megalomaniac who wanted power to conquer Washdowncreek. Also she disapproved of the fact that she'd been enslaved without any opportunity to give her thoughts about the situation. Agent J. made Batwoman and Helena do his dangerous dirty work for him, even though he could easily have done it himself. One of my gameplay snapshots shows Batwoman getting an electric shock after trying to fix their Exercise machine, even though technically this shouldn't have been possible, since Exercise machines aren't electrical equipment. Agent J. also let his daughter Gothic Agent play cruel tricks on them such as having their aspiration levels or skills absorbed by the SimVac. Batwoman didn't fall for these tricks, but Helena who wasn't as socially experienced as she was didn't know a trick when she saw one. Batwoman knew that it wasn't so hard for her to use her physical strength to free herself from Agent J.'s enslavement. But maybe if she just developed some more skills, she could free her fellow slave Helena as well. In spite of all the chores Batwoman and Helena were being set up to do - whether okay or cruel - they had time to socialise with each other, and they quickly became good friends. It was then that Batwoman convinced Helena that she deserved a life that she wanted. They helped each other to modify Dr. Agent J.'s equipment such as the Moveobjects kit without him realising. Before they knew it, Agent J., M.o.D. and Gothic Agent were standing with their legs stuck to the seats of their Swings. All they could do is stand there and watch Batwoman and Helena laugh at them. It is unclear exactly what happens to any of them after that except that Batwoman and Helena are no longer living under the cruel thumb of Dr. Agent J. Simology |-|Skills= |-|Personality= |-|Interests= Trivia *Even though Batwoman is very fond of exercise, she isn't very interested in sports. Also she has a slight interest in crime, but she isn't very interested in the environment, politics or health. *Despite her robust figure, Batwoman's fitness level is 'thin', not 'fit'. However she is closer towards maximising her fitness level than she is to minimising it. Her fitness / fatness level displayed with SimPE is 4.0. *Batwoman has the same facial structure, and IP portrait pose as her fellow slave Helena. Category:Rich Sims (fanon) Category:Sims wearing makeup (fanon) Category:Sims with long hair (fanon) Category:Sims with unused accessories (fanon) Category:Sims based on other Sims (fanon)